


A Place Where Words Are Spoken

by waltzmatildah



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series | Set in the immediate aftermath of Kelly finding out that Renee has cheated on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Where Words Are Spoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beethemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethemonster/gifts).



Matt calls Andy.

This comes after Renee has already called Shay and Shay has in turn called Matt. _Hysterical_.

Andy calls Kelly.

 

 

No answer.

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

Heather gets that look, the one that says, _oh ffs…_ He doesn’t need the bedroom light on to see it.

His jeans are cold where he’d discarded them on the floor hours earlier, and he fumbles twice with the button at the waist. Not awake and wide awake at the very same time.

Matt’s on his door-step, fingers tucked beneath his armpits and breath billowing in the below freezing that’s finally arrived. Two weeks behind schedule.

It feels like mocking laughter right in his face.

 

 

They don’t speak.

They don’t need to.

The radio hums, low enough that he can’t hear the words. Too loud nonetheless.

Andy’s knee taps out an incongruous rhythm against the dash.

_Five, six, seven, eight. Five, six, seven, eight._

Matt silences him with a pointed sideways glance and he shrugs, stops, goes back to peering through the windscreen.

Starts again.

Doesn’t even notice…. _Five, six, seven, eight._

 

 

Andy calculates, absurdly, that they’ve been scouring the streets for days on end, but the iridescent numbers on the truck’s radio tell him it’s been less than forty minutes when Matt jumps on the brakes and slides them to a sudden stop against the curb.

_Fuck_.

Though he might have said that part out loud.

 

 

Matt proffers a follow up sideways glance.

_You ready?_ it says. Andy knows it’s Matt claiming the backseat for himself in this mess; leaving him in charge of whatever happens next.

Not for the first time.

Probably not for the last.

 

 

“Hey, Kelly?” he says. 

The words get swallowed up in the snow drift at his ankles but it doesn’t matter.

 

 

Andy covers the distance between them easily. Matt at his shoulder; moral support.

Strength in numbers. Some shit like that.

Kelly lifts his chin. Andy thinks he’ll always remember this next part; wild eyes in the too-bright streetlight, hands loose at his sides.

“Hey,” he says, shrugs out of his coat quickly, without need for considered thought.

 

 

“Need a ride, buddy?”


End file.
